Turkey Bowl(a McRoll in the REAL World Story by Mary, Sammy & Ilna)
by sammy1026
Summary: Family and friends participate in the annual Thanksgiving football game. Part 3 of the 4th Annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Ilna's Notes:** Ladies! This was such a fun, high-energy story to write with you! I had a blast, as always. I'm thankful for both of you and and your unwavering love and support, and I'm thankful to be celebrating this FOURTH Thanksgiving with you in the REAL World!

Readers and REAL McRollers - I'm incredibly thankful for you all and your amazing support of the REAL World, whether you've been with us since the beginning or recently found us. Your support with every story is heartwarming and uplifting.

 **Sammy's Notes** : As I'm sure you've noticed over these last several years writing ANs is not my strong point. So I'll just say yep, what Ilna said, that's what i think too. :-) And also what Mari says down below. :-)

 **Mari's Notes:** I love you both, Sammy & Ilna and am thankful every day for your friendship. It's a true gift. Readers and REAL McRollers - you never cease to make us smile with your love & support. I loved the chance to work on this 'sports-oriented' story even if you guess I did not write any actual football action! Hugs to all.

* * *

 **Turkey Bowl**

"This is my year. I can feel it!" Danny said confidently as he stood in the middle of the field stretching.

"You really believe that, huh?" Steve smirked.

"I do and I'll tell you why." Danny tucked a red flag in the pocket of his shorts. "Fatherhood has softened your edges."

Catherine bark laughed. Fatherhood had brought about many changes in Steve's life. Softening of the edges wasn't one of them.

"Is that so?" Steve asked as he continued stretching.

"When we're on the job all your hard edges are firmly in place, but at home?" Danny shook his head. "You've lost that killer instinct."

Steve's eyes sparkled. "If you're so sure of yourself care to make a little wager? How about loser does all the paperwork for a week?"

Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not two?"

Steve reached out and shook his partner's hand. "You're on."

"Uh-oh, do I see some sort of bet happening?" Carrie asked as she approached midfield.

Catherine grinned. "Danny bet Steve two weeks-worth of paperwork his team will win today."

"I wish I could get somebody to do my reports for two weeks," Carrie snorted. "Hell, I'd take two days."

When Steve and Catherine turned to go over a few last minute details with Jess as she handed them their red flags Carrie took the opportunity to grill Danny.

"Are you insane?" she asked. "Do you want him even more fired up than usual?"

"I have a plan," Danny whispered. "I'm gonna psych him out. Get inside his head. Then when he has a moment of doubt … BAM … I strike."

"That's your plan?" Carrie's forehead creased with a skeptical expression.

"Trust me … it's gonna work." Danny moved a few steps further down the field and motioned for Carrie to follow. "I've been playing in this football game for 8 years now and the only time I ever won was when I was on Steve's team. This year I'm the opposing captain so I need every advantage I can get." He glanced around to make sure Steve was still out of earshot. "I'm thinking if I get first pick I'm gonna take Catherine."

Carrie chuckled. "You really do have a death wish."

"You just wait and see." Danny began to loosen up his arm. "This is my year."

* * *

"Ok, everyone, gather round. It's time to pick teams," Danny addressed the gathered friends and family. "I wish I could have you all on my team since there's absolutely no doubt we will be the winning team this year but sadly that isn't possible."

Steve rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion causing Kaitlyn to giggle and Jacob to break into a full body laugh.

Danny continued on undeterred.

"Kamekona, if you'd like to handle the official coin toss please."

The big man stepped forward, held up a hand to silence the crowd, then pulled a quarter from his pocket with a flourish. After showing both sides to each of the captains he asked, "Who's gonna call it?"

"You can call," Steve told Danny. "What with it being your lucky year and everything."

"Call it in the air," Kamekona said as he flicked his thumb sending the coin flying.

"Heads!" Danny yelled out confidently.

The coin fell to the ground with a soft thud.

Tails up.

"Catherine," Steve said with a satisfied smile then kissed her when she stepped up beside him.

"Carrie," Danny countered with no hesitation.

The two men had agreed beforehand to keep the picks as equal as possible so both the kids and the less athletic among the group were evenly distributed.

Steve turned back to the assembled group. "Gracie."

Danny mimed an arrow to the heart as his daughter celebrated being chosen for Steve's team. "Casey."

The teenager smiled happily as she moved to stand beside Carrie.

After a moment of consultation with Catherine Steve called out, "John."

Danny looked at his partner with an evil grin. "Cody."

A good natured murmur went through the crowd.

Steve slid a sidelong glance at Danny then exhaled a slow breath and continued with, "Aaron."

Danny took a minute to think of the plays he had in mind and what kind of personnel he would need to run them. "Joseph."

"Jacob," Steve said and the exuberant boy danced across the grass to join his team.

Danny pointed. "Dylan."

"Kono," Steve said decisively.

Danny adjusted his sunglasses. "Chin."

"Jadon," Steve said.

"Yes! You're goin' down Code-man. You too, D-Dawg." Jadon strutted towards his new team. "I am on SuperSEAL's team."

"Adam," Danny said though he couldn't help but smile at how Jadon's exuberance rivaled Jacob's.

"Ok, we have several people who have expressed a desire to participate in these athletic endeavors on a more limited basis," Kamekona said.

"Subs," Steve and Danny said in unison.

Kamekona grinned. "It sounds better the way I said it."

"You can go first," Steve offered.

"I'll take Leilani and Gabby," Danny decided, rounding out his team.

"I'll take Mary, Joan and Kaitlyn," Steve said with a smile.

With Kamekona acting as referee and Jess as official score and time keeper that left Grandma Ang, Aunt Deb, Jenna, Elizabeth, Angie, and Esther to serve as the sideline cheering section. With Cammie, Smokey and Scout, of course.

* * *

Jadon grinned as he lined up next to Catherine. "Just like old times, right, Catherine? You and me on the same team."

She looked at him quizzically. "This is the first year you're playing football with us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I meant paintball. For Cody's birthday?"

She laughed. "Ohh, gotcha. Yep. Just like old times. Fortunately, stealth isn't required for football," she teased.

"Right, right," he said, taking the jibe good-naturedly. "You know, my real game is football."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Bet you didn't know you had a ringer on the field."

She smiled knowingly. "We'll see."

* * *

Angie sat snuggled in her grandmother's embrace as everyone cheered around her at Steve's catch of Catherine's pass and her run to the end zone.

After Steve lifted Catherine and gave her a celebratory kiss, they looked over at their daughter. Dressed in a little football jersey that read _McGarrett_ on the back, she was holding a tiny pennant with Elizabeth's help. It touted, _Go Mommy!_ on one side and _Go Daddy!_ on the other.

Both parents laughed out loud.

Steve looked at his grinning niece. "Gracie?"

"I had to make her something so she could cheer you guys on," she said with a laugh.

"That's the cutest thing ever." Catherine grinned. "Definitely going in a shadow box."

"Okay, McGarrett, let's go!" Carrie called from where she stood near Danny. "Don't use looking at our gorgeous goddaughter as an excuse to catch your breath!"

"I don't need to catch anything but another of my wife's perfect passes, Stagler." He motioned between himself and Catherine who was smirking at the exchange. "Guess who taught her to throw a spiral?"

"I did," Joseph grinned.

* * *

"Oooof," Cody said as he tumbled to the ground. He grabbed his shoulder and winced slightly.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Jess rushed from her position on the sidelines.

"I'm fine," Cody assured her.

He moved to get up but when he pushed off with that arm he was hit with a fresh wave of pain.

"Crap!" he said as he struggled to his feet.

Jacob's hand flew over his mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Sorry," Cody told his little brother.

"That's not really a bad word," Jacob explained. "But it's not a nice word so we're not supposed to say it."

"You okay?" Steve asked as he reached them.

"I'm fine," Cody said as Steve helped him up by his uninjured arm. "I just landed wrong."

"Rub some dirt on it!" Kamekona suggested.

Cody laughed as he windmilled his arm a few times then announced he was fine to stay in the game.

Overcome with happiness that he wasn't hurt Jess kissed him softly.

"Oh jeez." Dylan clamped his hands over his eyes. "There's not supposed to be any kissing in football."

* * *

Mary cuddled Angie and kissed her cheek before handing her to Aunt Deb. "I guess I'm in."

"C'mon, Mama!" Joan tugged at her hand. "We'e can be on Daddy's team!"

"Don't pull anything," Deb teased as she gently bounced the baby.

"Are you kidding? Have you met your nephew? He made us all do warmups."

"Warm up so no owies, right, Unca Steve?" Joan called.

"Right, Joanie!" Steve grinned from a few yards away where he was showing Jacob how to adjust his grip on the ball.

Mary snorted. "I felt like I was in gym class. Not that I ever did a warm up or anything else in gym …" She turned to Jenna. "I just tried to stay out of the path of the mean kids with dodgeballs."

Elizabeth smiled. "But you became an excellent volleyball player."

"Guess I did get pretty good." She grinned, remembering the game in Steve and Catherine's yard a few years ago.

"You beat the team with Elizabeth on it, I say you're very good," Grandma Ang added and Mary bent to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She glanced at Joan who was still holding onto her hand. "Guess we're ready. Okay, peanut, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, Joanie," Steve said. "I'm gonna turn around and hand you the ball, then you run till you get to those cones, okay? Remember, don't let anyone take your flags."

"I like my flags," Joan said, twirling one in a circle at hip level.

He grinned. "I bet you do. Are you gonna run fast?"

She nodded vigorously. "I'm fast!"

"Okay, let's go."

The teams lined up, and Mary positioned Joan behind Steve to take the hand off. "Right here, peanut. Wait for Uncle Steve to give you the ball, then run!"

"I run!"

"Blue 42!" Steve called. "Set … hut!" He took the snap from John and turned around, holding the ball out to Joan. "Okay, Joanie, go!"

Joan cradled the ball and jumped excitedly. "I got it! I got it!"

"Run, peanut!" Mary yelled as her other teammates encouraged her.

Joan turned back toward her. "I got it, Mama!"

"I know!" Mary laughed. "Run!"

Joan started running toward her.

"Other way!" Mary cried, pointing and laughing.

"This way, Joanie!" Steve called.

Joan ran in his direction and held the ball out to him.

"No, no, you take it!" he said, motioning to the cones. "Run to the goal!"

"This way, pumpkin!" Aaron called, waving her forward.

Joan ran toward him, holding the ball out straight in front of her with both hands and yelling, "Don't take my flags, don't take my flags!" as she passed the defenders who made playful grabs in her direction that caused her to squeal. "Don't take my flags!"

"You're almost there!" Aaron yelled, now standing on the other side of the cones and waving both arms. "Come on, pumpkin!"

Just before she reached the cones, Joan stopped. Before anyone could ask, she raised the ball above her head and threw it across the goal line.

"I did it!" she cried, throwing both arms up triumphantly and grinning.

Laughing, Aaron scooped her up in both arms and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"You goofball," Mary said, joining them.

Steve laughed. "I think that counts, right?"

Beside him, Danny grinned. "Of course you think that counts, she's on your team. I need a ruling from the ref."

"Oh, that totally counts," Kamekona said without hesitation.

"What?" Danny balked. "Where's my challenge flag?" He exaggeratedly patted his non-existent pockets.

Grace rolled her eyes, smiling at his antics. "You don't have one, Danno."

"Really? I'm sure I remember getting a challenge flag."

"No challenges," Jess called, grinning. "All referee rulings are final."

Kamekona grinned smugly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Mary shook her head, tickling Joan's stomach. "I don't know if that was supposed to be a pass or a spike."

"Whatever it was, I don't think we'll ever see anything like it again," Catherine said, smiling broadly.

"Oh, I don't know," Danny said. "In a couple years Angie will be ready to play and who knows what the little Rollins/McGarrett SEAL pup will do."

* * *

"Do you still think winding him up was the way to go?" Carrie asked as she wiped the sweat off her face after chasing Steve half the length of the field on a quarterback keep but having him cross the goal line before she, Danny, or anyone on their team could catch him.

"He just got lucky," Danny scoffed.

"All four times?" Carried snorted. "There was the one he kept himself. A throw to Catherine and a throw from Catherine … also that lateral to Aaron ... "

"I don't need a rundown of the scoring, Ms. Sportscenter."

"That's halftime," Jess yelled.

"By my count we're up 28-14," Steve said with a smile as he and Catherine caught up to Danny and Carrie. "Now math was never my specialty but I believe that means we have twice as many points as you."

"Keep thinking you have this in the bag," Danny said as he turned to head to the sidelines. "That's all part of my plan. I'll spring my trap in the second half."

Gabby shook her head and mouthed 'There's no trap' which earned her a knowing nod from Carrie.

The two women watched Steve sprint to the sidelines and immediately lift Angie from her great grandmother's lap.

"I can see why he might have thought the edges were softened." Leilani smiled as she watched Steve interact with Angie.

"Problem is," Carrie pointed out with a chuckle, "even with softer edges he can still kick everyone else's ass."

* * *

As they trotted back to the huddle, Aaron looked at the sideline, raising his eyebrows in question. Kaitlyn nodded at him, looking nervous but determined.

"Hey, Steve, I think it's time for a sub," Aaron said, nodding toward Kaitlyn.

Steve followed his line of sight, then smiled broadly and nodded. "Sure." He glanced around at his team, but before he could say anything, Grace piped up.

"Uncle Steve, I need a little break."

He smiled at her, pride at her understanding in his expression. "Thanks, Gracie." He straightened and called out, "Okay, Kaitlyn, you're in! Everybody huddle up!"

Taking a deep breath, Kaitlyn ran toward them, accepting a high five from Grace as they passed. When she reached her team, Aaron gave her a little fist bump and an encouraging nod.

The team huddled together and Steve said, "Okay, here's what I'm thinking …"

"Uncle Steve, I have an idea for a play," Kaitlyn interrupted quietly.

Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, sharing a quick look with Aaron, but smiled and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well, they're all going to expect you to throw it to me right away, so what if I run one way and Jacob runs the other, and you make it look like you're going to throw it to me, but you throw it to Jacob instead?"

"Like a decoy," Kono said, smiling at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah, a decoy." She looked up at Steve and bit her lip, waiting for his response.

Steve glanced at Catherine who smiled, a look of understanding passing between them. He turned back to Kaitlyn and nodded. "Great plan, Kaitlyn. Let's give it a try. Jacob line up on my left, Kaitlyn on my right, the rest of you fill in. Let's do it."

As the teams took their positions at the scrimmage line, Jenna cheered, "Go Kaitlyn!"

"Woooo!" Grace cried, shaking one fist in the air as if she had a pom-pom.

Joan copied the teenager, waving her own fist. "Woooo!"

"Beat those bums, Kaitlyn!" Ang called.

On the field, Danny straightened, his hands going to his hips. "Hey now!"

Ang grinned at him, unrepentant.

Joseph clapped Danny on the back. "Tune it out, she's been known to play favorites," he said, winking across the scrimmage line at his daughter.

"Gram?" Catherine balked sarcastically. "Never."

"Blue 42!" Steve called, bringing everyone's attention back to the game. He looked over at Kaitlyn who grinned broadly. "Blue 42! Set … hut!" He took the snap from John and back pedaled a few steps while his receivers dispersed. As Kaitlyn predicted, over half the defenders followed her, though they were clearly giving her space to make the expected catch.

Kaitlyn turned and started jumping and yelling. "Here, Uncle Steve! Throw it to me!"

Steve made two fakes in her direction before grinning and lobbing a pass to the other side of the field where Jacob stood with only Chin nearby.

Jacob caught the ball against his stomach with an "Oof!" and looked up, wide-eyed, surprised to find the it in his arms.

"Run, Jacob!" Kaitlyn cried, her smile a mile wide that her play had worked.

"Oh yeah!" Jacob ran toward the cones as everyone chased after him. He leaped into the air for an exaggerated dive across the goal line.

"Yes yes yes!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she reached him. "It worked it worked it worked!"

Jacob grinned up at her from the ground. "Great play, Kaitlyn!"

"That was the play all along?" Casey asked.

"Yeah!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, flush with excitement. "I knew you'd all follow me so Jacob would be open."

"It was all her idea," Aaron said proudly.

"Nice one, Kaitlyn," Cody said with a broad smile.

Danny grinned. "You made a very convincing decoy."

"After that play," Steve said, giving her a high-five, "you can be assistant captain."

"That was … kind of my only idea," she admitted causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I doubt it'll be your last," Steve said. "You've got a head for football."

Joseph grinned. "Must take after Grandma Ang."

Kaitlyn clasped her hands together and swayed back and forth, her smile threatening to encompass her entire face.

* * *

Cammie returned her toy football to Esther and backed up a few feet. "Woof!"

"That's adorable," Deb said as Cammie, Scout and Smokey took off at a run.

Esther nodded. "Cammie's definitely the spokesdog of the pack."

After a few more tosses, all three dogs earned a deer antler to nosh on after getting drinks from the large bowls Esther made sure were kept filled. "Okay, my pretties, you all take a little break until the game's over and this afternoon, you can all run around the beach once it cools off."

"They look like they're hanging on every word," Deb observed. "You really have a way with them."

Esther smiled softly. "I love them and they can tell. Can't you, sweeties?"

Three tails thumped the ground, while none of the dogs stopped chewing their antlers. "Cammie is like my furry BFF, she loves Scout and now Smokey. Wait till you see her herd them away from Angie later. It's adorable." She stooped to run a hand over the soft fur. "She takes her job very seriously, don't you, Cammie?"

The question was rewarded by a lick to her hand.

"Our first grandbaby here is wonderful with Angie." Elizabeth smiled at the large dog, who was nosing her antler to get to a more tasty side. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

"Did you see how she looked at Angie when Elizabeth said her name?" Esther pointed out proudly.

Jenna smiled. "I absolutely credit Cammie with helping Kaitlyn get comfortable with dogs. My animal loving vegetarian was actually quite afraid before we started spending time at Steve and Catherine's."

"Kaitlyn has such a gentle heart," Ang said as her eyes found the young girl who was laughing with Jacob and Catherine out on the playing field. "She just adores little Midnight. She tells me a new adventure he's gotten into every time we talk."

"I'm so happy she decided to join the game." Jenna nodded towards her younger daughter. "You know, Mary, Aaron kind of helped her decide to play."

"He did?" Mary sat on a blanket next to Jenna as Joan began to doze, apparently tired out by her touchdown run. They were slightly apart from where the cheering section of the family sat on camp chairs in a shady area. Settling her daughter's head on her lap, she rubbed small circles on the sleepy girl's back until her eyes drifted shut.

"Kaitlyn said she was on the fence about it - she didn't want to disappoint whoever was on her team if she did poorly. He apparently told her he's a great armchair quarterback but in real life, not so much." She grinned.

"Truer words…" Mary chuckled just as her husband fumbled the ball and lost it to Cody. "Aaron loves the game, he'll join in just for fun."

"Daddy ... fun," Joan murmured in her sleep and the others smiled in unison.

"That's right, peanut, Daddy makes everything more fun," Mary said with another glance at the game. Cody had made a touchdown and Aaron, Carrie and Kaitlyn were laughing at something he said.

"He definitely made Kaitlyn's week with the cooking and that recipe collection. She loves to cook with him. He's got such patience."

"He loves your kids, especially his cooking partner. We all do." Mary grinned then sobered. "You know when I first met her, Kaitlyn reminded me a little of me." At Jenna's look, she barked a laugh. "Yeah, I know. I'm the most un-shy person ever, right?" She shifted to get more comfortable and leaned against the base of a tree.

"I was always kinda ballsy at home and with people I knew when I was a kid, but I was also a little insecure with strangers. When Doris blew our lives up, and then our father …" She reached push a stray wisp of blond hair off Joan's cheek and sighed. "I became the most insecure kid ever."

Jenna blinked and glanced at Joan who was smiling in her sleep, completely secure in her parents' and family's love. "I'm sorry, Mary."

"No, no," she shook her head, "don't be, I'm in a great place now. But what I'm trying to say, and I don't want to be a downer here… is I know what it's like to be timid about new things and have that turn into insecurity. My shyness got magnified by having one fu-" she glanced at Joan and corrected, "messed up parent and another who made a bad decision. I don't know all the details about your ex, but I'm really, really happy Kaitlyn is becoming confident." She placed a hand on her friend's arm. "You're a wonderful mother."

Jenna knelt to hug her. "Thank you. So are you. And don't you ever, for even a second, think knowing all of you isn't a huge part of why my kids are blossoming."

The two women shared a smile. "La Famiglia, Nonna would say," Mary said and they nodded.

* * *

"Ok don't even think about going downfield this time," Adam warned as he lined up on defense with Casey on one side and Chin on the other. "I got you covered like a blanket."

"That's pretty big talk from a guy who got picked last," Kono snorted as she prepared to run. She knew the play was going to the other side of the field but that didn't mean she couldn't keep a few defenders busy while her teammates gained some yardage. "What about you, Casey? You think you can keep up with me on a 50 yard sprint?"

"I like my chances," Casey said confidently.

In the split second before the ball was snapped Chin looked in his cousin's eyes and saw that she was bluffing. It's a look he'd seen on her face many times when they'd faced off over the years in everything from cards to surf competitions.

Before he could warn his teammates she took off down the field and they took off in hot pursuit. By the time Chin ran to the other side of the the field and grabbed a flag from Grace she had managed a 20 yard run.

* * *

"Is this field longer than usual?" John panted as he and Joseph made their way back to the line of scrimmage. "My hamstrings are killing me."

"I don't think it's longer." Joseph held up his elbow to display a scrape about 4 inches long. "But it's definitely harder."

* * *

"Please can I have a turn being quarterback, Uncle Steve?" Jacob begged in the next huddle. "Please, please, pleeeeeeeease."

The rest of the team looked at their captain, expecting a gentle deflection, but Steve smiled. "Sure, Jacob. Aaron and I will block for you, and Jadon can be your running back. If you don't see anyone open to throw to, turn around and hand it off to him, okay?"

Jacob fisted his hands, practically vibrating with excitement. "Okay!"

Both teams lined up.

"Whoa," Danny said, spotting Jacob standing behind John. "I smell another trick play."

Jacob's eyes widened as he took in everyone staring at him. He took a step over to Steve and pulled his on his arm. When Steve leaned down, Jacob cupped his hand next to Steve's ear and said, "I don't remember what I'm supposed to say."

Steve chuckled and motioned Jacob to move back a couple steps with him.

"Hey hey hey," Danny fake-groused, fighting a smile. "Can I get a delay of game call, ref?"

Kamekona grinned. "I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it? What are you– You're not a judge."

"On this field, I am."

Ignoring them, Steve bent over to talk to Jacob. "When you want your team to be ready, you say 'set.' "

"Oh yeah, like 'get set.' "

"Right. And when you want John to snap you the ball, say, 'hut.' "

"And then I throw it?"

"Well, wait for your receivers to get out there so you have someone to throw to. But, yeah."

"But what do I say before that?"

Steve shrugged. "We're not really calling plays, so you can say anything you want."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Anything?"

Steve grinned. "Just … don't go on for too long, we want to eat sometime today."

Jacob giggled. "Right!"

They trotted back to the line. Jacob glanced around and his grin turned mischievous.

"Banana 42! Banana 42! Set … hut!"

Despite being almost doubled over with laughter, John managed to snap Jacob the ball. Jacob bobbled it a little, but regained his hold and looked around for someone to throw to. Seeing Catherine closest, he flung the ball in her direction. She lunged and managed to catch it, spinning and taking about three steps before Adam grabbed the flag from her hip.

"That's a completion for the rookie quarterback!" Aaron yelled with a wide smile.

"Did you see that, Cody? Did you see?" Jacob cried, jumping up and down.

"Awesome, Jake!" his brother said, offering his hand for an exuberant high-five.

Jacob spontaneously burst into a celebratory dance, complete with a spin and his old favorite: the ninja kick.

Chuckling, Danny leaned over to Chin. "He wasn't that excited when he scored a touchdown."

"There's nothing quite like your first completion," Chin said.

"Spoken like a true quarterback."

* * *

"Can the official scorekeeper announce the score please?" Steve said theatrically. "Move a little closer, Danno. Make sure you hear this."

"Don't rub it in," Danny grumbled.

"The score was 49-21 in favor of Steve's team," Jess replied.

"Oh, and, I may have forgotten to mention," Steve turned to face his partner, "as I was leaving the office yesterday I got 2 boxes of files from HPD that need to be reviewed and commented on. They need them by the end of next week. Have fun."

Danny shook his head. "I hate you. Just wait. I've got 365 days to come up with a plan to defeat you next year."

"Actually more like 351 days." Steve dropped an arm across Catherine's shoulders. "You're gonna be very busy with paperwork for the next two weeks."

"What do you say we go console ourselves with turkey and all the fixings?" Carrie said as she fell in beside Danny.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Danny managed a small smile. "After all, there's always next year."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
